


Taking a Chance

by jaeyongficfest, TheFancyLion



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Mates, Omega Lee Taeyong, True Mates, cutie taeyong, jaehyun is a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeyongficfest/pseuds/jaeyongficfest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFancyLion/pseuds/TheFancyLion
Summary: Alpha Jung Jaehyun is a playboy, someone who's definitely isn't thinking of finding his soulmate and settle down; he's enjoying the bachelor life which is something his parents don't agree with. He seems to be the only one unhappy when he finally finds his soulmate, especially since the soft spoken omega is not his type at all.





	Taking a Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time participating in a fic fest so it was really exciting!! I was nervous at first because the prompts were so good, but I just could not resist writing this one. Thank you to the person that submitted the prompt and I hope I did not disappoint. It was also my first time writing omegaverse so I hope I did it well~ Lastly, thank you to the beta that beta-d my fic for me <3

The sound of lips locking echoed throughout the house. Jaehyun got his weekly hookup over and tonight, it was with an omega named Ten.

"Okay, time to go. My parents will be home soon," Jaehyun said, giving the omega on his lap one last smooch.

The omega whined and tugged Jaehyun's shirt in protest, "Jaehyun, j-just a little longer please?" he pleaded.

The alpha huffed. He hated whiny omegas like this, and the only reason why he decided to have a little fun with the one on his lap was because he had a great figure: a small waist and a plump ass. The alpha could only take the whining for so long though.

"No," he growled sternly, making the omega whimper. "Get off my lap and leave or you won't see me ever again."

"O-Okay, alpha."

The omega shimmied off of Jaehyun's lap in a rush, grabbing his abandoned shirt on the floor as he ran out of Jaehyun's apartment. The alpha groaned and shook his head. He fisted his hair before getting up and changed his clothes before his parents came to visit.

Three firm knocks were heard and Jaehyun took no time in answering the door. There stood his parents - his omega mother as sweet and gentle as always and his alpha father - all high and mighty.

Their noses upturned, signaling that they knew an omega was here, but said nothing about it and just entered the place.

"Hi son, how have you been?" his father asked as he sat on the sofa while Jaehyun closed the door. His mother gave him a kiss on the cheek before sitting down next to her husband.

"I have been doing well," he replied, walking into the living room where his parents were seated, "How have you guys been? Want me to get you something to drink?" 

His mother shook her head, "No, we're fine. We just came to have a talk with you."

Jaehyun knew what was coming. It had been their main topic for the past 6 months now.

Him.

Settling down.

Finding his Soulmate.

That bullshit.

Before he could stop the words from coming out of his parents' mouths, his father stopped him.

"Yoonoh. Your older brother found his mate around the same age you are now, and it would only make sense that you start looking for yours.”

He stood up and placed a hand on Jaehyun's shoulder, "We understand you're still having fun, but it's time for you to be in a more serious relationship."

Jaehyun crossed his arms, "Dad, I-"

His father put his hand up "No son. It's time you stopped fooling around with just any omega or whatever, and find the one for you,"

Jaehyun's father squeezed his arm, his mouth turning into a frown, "We just want you to be happy son."

His mother got up and stood beside Jaehyun, "It would be better than these flings you're doing. You would be so much happier-"

"I don't want to find my mate. I'm happy with how I'm living right now," Jaehyun snapped.

"Yoonoh," his father was slowly losing his patience.

Jaehyun shrugged away from his parents, turning his back on them with his arms still crossed. He took a deep breath before facing them again.

"You guys keep saying the same thing over and over again. Can you just stop it for once?!" Jaehyun sighed, "I can make my own decisions. Right now, I just want to have fun. I don't want to be tied down by some omega, okay?"

His parents looked at each other with disbelief and disappointment.

His mother sighed, "Fine Yoonoh. But you will still have to settle down soon." She walked over to him with his father following close behind, and gave him a hug as they bid him goodbye.

Jaehyun flopped down on the couch with a hint of frustration, but it quickly went away when he received a text.

**Johnny:**

party's still on tonight

are you coming?

**Jaehyun:**

Hell yeah

you know i would never miss a chance to find me another good hookup

**Johnny:**

yeah i forgot who i was talking to for a second lol

who knows... maybe you'll find your mate tonight?

Jaehyun rolled his eyes. Johnny knew he didn't care about that crap, but his best friend just had to be like his parents and be so wrapped around soulmates.

**Jaehyun:**

haha real funny

you know i can't be tied down right now

**Johnny:**

whatever bro

they could be hella cute

**Jaehyun: **

whatever

i'll see you at the party

He shut off his phone and started getting ready. The alpha put on a leather jacket with leather pants, and a black shirt with his chestnut hair swept to the side. He sprayed earthy-smelling cologne all over his body, and left for the party.

Jaehyun was a fairly good-looking alpha who had everyone from omegas, betas to alphas throwing themselves at him. He loved the attention and could not dare to think about being in a committed relationship.

At least not for now. Maybe in the  _ far _ future.

He hated all the pressure his parents were putting on him, and it didn't help that his older brother just so happened to find his soulmate.

And the expectations were even higher for Jaehyun.

He put the thoughts aside as he entered Johnny's house. The older alpha was pretty well off and was able to find a good place after college with the help of his parents.

Jaehyun walked in and all eyes were immediately on him. He made sure to find the perfect shirt that showed off his muscles well and pants that were tight in all the right places. He walked over to where Johnny stood, but not without stealing a few glances to the people staring at him. He could see some of them visibly shivering for the cocky smirk on his face.

"Hey there, hot stuff!" Johnny patted Jaehyun on the back, "Looking good!"

"As always," Jaehyun added.

Johnny snorted, "Okay, Mr. Confidence. See anyone you like?"

Jaehyun took a quick look around and shook his head, "No one really stands out to me yet. I'm going to get a drink first so I'll talk to you later." Johnny nodded and the two parted ways.

The alpha ordered two whiskeys on the rocks and quaffed them down. He ordered two more just for the heck of it and eventually started to feel hungry.

Jaehyun made his way into the kitchen, in which a smell hit him like a truck.

It was one he never smelled before, a scent of pure vanilla with a hint of lavender. He thought he could just drown in it.

The alpha tensed up and started making his way out when a low 'alpha' was heard, stopping him in his tracks. Jaehyun dared to stay faced away and just stood there with his fists clenched, nails digging into his palms.

He could hear small footsteps approaching him and arms soon wrapping around his torso.

"A-Alpha," The omega croaked out.

Jaehyun took a deep breath before exhaling. The smell was suffocating in both a good and a bad way.

His mind was telling him to run, but his feet were glued to the floor. His eyes landed on the door.

Anyone could walk in at any minute.

"Hey, there you are- Oh," It was Johnny. The omega held onto Jaehyun tighter, not releasing his grip on the alpha. Johnny was looking everywhere except for the mates while rubbing the back of his neck, "Uh, wow- this is, um…”

"Johnny," Jaehyun closed his eyes, "Be quiet please." He had to control his anger. He stood there before he started releasing the omega off of him.

"Wait!" the omega cried, "Please, I want to go with you!" the omega latched back onto him.

Johnny still stood there, not sure what to do.

The scent seemed to be getting stronger and stronger as the omega stayed near Jaehyun, and the alpha couldn't take it anymore. He turned around and pushed the omega off of him. The sight in front of him was one he did not expect to see.

The omega was dainty with big rimmed glasses on, a pink sweater with sleeves a little too long, which made him have sweater paws, and pink tights. He was nibbling on his bottom lip nervously, and Jaehyun just wanted to laugh.

The omega was not his type at all.

There was no way this omega was his mate.

"Jaehyun?"

Johnny's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He forgot the other alpha was there for a second.

He turned around, "Yeah?"

"Uh, I think you should take him home with you. For tonight," Johnny mumbled.

Jaehyun scrunched his face, "What?! No way am I doing that!"

"But he's your mate," Johnny frowned.

"So?" Jaehyun questioned.

"So? He needs you," the older alpha sighed, "Don't you understand that after an omega found their alpha mate, they would need to be with them for at least 12 hours, or all hell will break loose?”

"Look, I don't care. That's his problem, not mine. I'm not affected by that shit. I'm leaving whether you,” Jaehyun pointed at the omega, "or him likes it or not."

"But alphas-"

"Johnny, I don't care about any other soulmate bullshit you have to tell me," Jaehyun walked to the door, "My whole night had been ruined because of him," he shook his head, "Just why? Why me?"

He slammed the door as he left, leaving an omega with tearful eyes.

Jaehyun was lying down on his bed, right arm covering his eyes. His alpha longed for a certain omega, but he had to push the thought away. He was getting up and taking a shower when two booming knocks were heard at his door. He hurriedly put on some clothes and rushed to the door with dripping wet hair.

His father's eyes were red and he was fuming, while his mom stood hidden behind him. Jaehyun hadn't noticed the mop of pink hair behind her before the smell hit him. He tensed up. Jaehyun was contemplating on closing the door or just running past them, but he stood right there as his family and his mate paved their way into his home.

"Jung Yoonoh!" his father bellowed, his eyes were still a bright red.

Jaehyun felt his alpha shake at his father's dominant alpha. He slowly turned around and stood on his ground. The omega still concealed himself behind Jaehyun’s mother.

"Yes?" the alpha asked, trying his best not to have his voice falter.

"You really just left your mate like that?! Luckily Johnny called us so we could bring him here to you," his father crossed his arms and shook his head, "He was in so much distress when we got there all because of you."

"You've finally found your mate," his mother whispered, her voice filled with happiness as a smile crossed her face. She took ahold of the omega's hand behind her and gave it a squeeze.

"You will be spending time with him all night and we will not take no for an answer," his father commanded.

They bid the mates goodbye as the omega was standing in the center of the room with his head down, rocking from side to side.

Jaehyun huffed and walked past him, but he didn't make it far when the scent overtook him again.

His alpha screamed to turn around and touch the omega but he stood still, trying to gain his composure.

Surprisingly, the omega stayed still but he uttered something that Jaehyun could not hear.

"What?"

"My-My name is Taeyong. Lee Taeyong," the omega stuttered.

"Okay, so?" Jaehyun questioned.

"You're my alpha. I'm your omega. We're mates. We're destined-"

Jaehyun cut him off and turned around, "Hold up. Let's not talk about that dumb soulmate shit right now. I am not trying to hear that."

Taeyong looked at him with confused and hurt eyes.

"But-"

"But nothing," Jaehyun grabbed Taeyong's sweater and pulled the omega close to him, "I will not be in a relationship anytime soon. I want to have fun and fuck as many people as I can, okay?"

Taeyong started to breathe heavily and his eyes started to water. The smell he was omitting was no longer a pleasant one but one of sorrows; it was more suffocating. Jaehyun felt like the walls were closing in on him. He began stepping away from Taeyong but the omega bolted to him, tightly holding onto his shirt.

"Alpha…” he wailed and tears were leaving his eyes as he jerked up to kiss Jaehyun.

Their tongues danced in harmony and Jaehyun's mind was clouded by his alpha's desires. His hands roamed all over the omega's body and stopped just right above his ass. It wasn't plump like Ten's but he would have to make due with it.

The alpha curled his arm around Taeyong as he wrapped the omega's legs around his waist.

Taeyong pulled away and whimpered, "Alpha." His scent was no longer sorrowful and was back to the strong vanilla and lavender from before.

"What do you want?" Jaehyun said roughly.

"Y-You,” the omega croaked out.

Jaehyun took ahold of the omega's lips again and this time, he nibbled a little bit on them. Taeyong may not have a nice ass like Jaehyun would have liked, but his lips sure were tasty. 

The alpha moved down and started sucking along Taeyong's neck and collarbone. The omega couldn't help but whimper after each movement.

The room was getting hotter and hotter as each second passed but it was ruined by the sound of Jaehyun's phone beeping. He broke apart from Taeyong, dropping the omega on his ass and went to get the phone in his room. 

**Johnny:**

hey, umm... i told ur parents about ur mate

and they picked him up

..... idk if you are with him or what but PLS DONT BE MAD AT ME

THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD

"Shit," Jaehyun cursed under his breath. He just had a full blown make-out session with the omega, which he did not want to happen at all. Damn Johnny, this was all his fault.

Jaehyun turned off his phone and made it back to Taeyong, who was dusting off his butt.

"Um..." Jaehyun did not know what to say. Luckily, the omega took the lead.

"I'm sorry about that. I don't know what got over me," Taeyong said faintly. The omega held onto his sweater.

"It's fine, as long as that doesn't happen again," Jaehyun said sternly.

The omega looked up with a frown.

"Look Taeyong, I'm pretty sure you're a great person but I just can't do this right now," the alpha shrugged.

"Jaehyun, can you give me a chance? Give  _ us _ a chance, please?" Taeyong pleaded.

"How do you know my name?" Jaehyun asked, ignoring the question.

"Johnny told me."

"He's the exact reason why we're in this mess," The alpha scoffed.

Taeyong stepped closer to Jaehyun.

"Mess? We found each other by fate. It was bound to happen someday," Taeyond said, matter-of-factly.

"Okay, it could have happened on any other day instead of today," Jaehyun stepped back, "Who said I want to even wanted be with you?"

Taeyong looked visibly heartbroken by that question. For once, Jaehyun felt like an ass. The omega sighed.

"Can you just get to know me first before dismissing me? We've only known each other for less than a day," Taeyong stepped as close to Jaehyun as he could and hesitantly held the alpha's hand, "I want to get to know you before even thinking about pursuing something romantic with you. We can just forget about what happened earlier."

The omega let go of Jaehyun's hand and looked into the alpha's eyes hopefully.

"So, what do you say?"

* * *

It had been a week since Jaehyun and Taeyong first met, and Jaehyun would be lying if he said he wasn't yearning for the omega. He knew it was just his alpha or their so-called 'bond' talking nonetheless.

Jaehyun did want to get to know Taeyong, hence why he exchanged phone numbers with the omega, but he didn't know whether it would actually lead to something romantic, even if they were so-called soulmates.

Once again, the omega was just not his type.

Jaehyun was in his office, scrolling through boring business emails. He had requested his assistant to fetch him a hot cup of coffee and was waiting for the beta to arrive. The day was nearly over, and he couldn't wait to go home. 

His assistant knocked on the door before letting himself in. Jaehyun always thought his assistant was cute and would glance at the beta from time to time. Yet ever since he found his mate, he hadn't been doing his normal hookups for whatever reason. It had been a while since his last one and he was willing to touch anyone at this point. It didn't help that his assistance looked extra scrumptious today in his suit, which hugged him in all the right places.

The beta placed his coffee down on Jaekhyun’s desk, bowing and turning around to head for the door. Jaehyun cleared his throat and beckoned the beta to come near. He loosened his tie and stared straight at the beta in eyes.

"Jungwoo, you look  _ wonderful _ today," the alpha said flirtatiously.

The beta gulped, "T-Thank you, boss."

Jaehyun stood up and advanced over to Jungwoo, linking an arm around his waist. He leaned down and stopped at the beta's ear.

"Just call me Jaehyun," he pecked Jungwoo's ear and backed away slightly, looking for any sign of disapproval. 

There seemed to be none, so Jaehyun went in for a kiss.

Jungwoo let out a yelp and his eyes blown wide. Jaehyun pushed him against his desk and let his hand fall over his assistant's ass. 

He explored Jungwoo's mouth with hunger but something felt off. His alpha wasn't as excited as he usually was and it just felt  _ wrong _ .

Jaehyun broke away from the panting beta and started unbuttoning the beta's shirt. He curled his tongue around Jungwoo's nipple, feeling the beta tense up. 

"Jae- Jaehyun," he whimpered out, "Boss!"

The alpha pulled away in reluctance.

"What?!" he growled.

"Y-Your phone is vibrating."

Jaehyun groaned and went into his office drawer to get his phone.

Three messages from Taeyong.

**Taeyong:**

hey jaehyun

um i was wondering if you would want to hang out later 

if not, we can do tomorrow... sorry for asking so late

In the background, Jungwoo was hurriedly buttoning up his shirt and fixing his hair.

Jaehyun sat down in his chair with a loud thud as he crumbled up a piece of paper on his desk, and threw it across the room.

Jungwoo flinched, "Is everything okay, boss?" he hesitantly asked.

"Yeah, amazing!" the alpha sneered, "You can go now." Jungwoo swiftly left the room, closing the door on his way out.

Jaehyun leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, inhaling and exhaling as he did so.

_ "Can you give me a chance? Give us a chance, please?" _

_ "I want to get to know you before even thinking about pursuing something romantic with you." _

Jaehyun sighed.

He unlocked his phone and went to his text conversation with Taeyong.

**Jaehyun:**

sure.

we can hang out today

what do you want to do?

He got a reply in less than a minute.

**Taeyong:**

there's a new horror movie out right now

i would love to go watch it with you

**Jaehyun:**

ok we can do that

**Taeyong:**

nice!

the movie starts at eight so i'll just meet you there???

**Jaehyun:**

yeah just send me the address and i'll meet you in the parking lot

**Taeyong:**

oh okay

that's fine

(address)

* * *

Jaehyun was outside the movie in his car, waiting for Taeyong to pull up. The omega said he was caught in a little traffic, but would be there shortly.

_ Maybe I should have just picked him up.  _

Five minutes passed by and Taeyong finally arrived. 

His pink hair was styled up this time, showing off his forehead but he still looked cute. He wore a pink dyed hoodie and black pants; the omega even had a little blush on his face with some lip gloss.

Jaehyun usually wasn't one to like such omegas who did makeup or wore light-colored clothing, but he couldn't stop his heart from getting caught in his throat at the sight of the cute omega in front of him.

Taeyong stepped out the car and waved at Jaehyun. The alpha took a quick glance at his mirror before getting out and greeting Taeyong.

The scent hit him again and it was no longer as stifling as before; it was more tame and pleasant. 

"Hi," Taeyong greeted shyly, unable to look the alpha in the eyes.

"Hi," Jaehyun said with not much excitement.

They began walking to the movie theater and paid for their tickets.

"I can't wait to watch the movie! The trailer looked so scary and interesting," Taeyong said giddily, standing next to Jaehyun as they waited in the line to get their snacks.

"I haven't seen the trailer, but I'll leave my trust in you that it's good," Jaehyun replied dryly. He moved up in the line, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Taeyong dismissed Jaehyun's bland tone and continued with his excitement.

"The ratings have been good, so I'm sure you won't be disappointed."

Jaehyun didn't reply and took out his phone to scroll through it absentmindedly. Taeyong tugged at Jaehyun's sleeve, making the alpha look at him. The omega still couldn't look at his eyes and opted in just staring at the floor.

"You know, if you didn't want to hang out with me, you could have just said so," the omega said with a hint of sadness.

Once again, the scent was changing into an unpleasant one that the alpha hated. He was acting like a jerk, but he had his reasons. Maybe he should just tone it down a little bit.

He stuffed his phone back into his pocket and turned towards the omega, placing his arms on his shoulders.

"Taeyong, look at me," Jaehyun said softly. The omega slowly lifted his head and finally met the alpha's eyes. He looked like he would break down at any minute, "I do want to hang out with you. I'm sorry I've been acting like a jerk. It's just that, this has been too much for me."

"You think this hasn't been too much for me either?" Taeyong inquired, leaving the alpha stunned, "I'm stuck with an alpha for a mate who doesn't even want to get to know me as a friend. I want to get to know you Jaehyun, before even thinking about anything, but it's hard when you're not making an effort to know me."

Jaehyun opened his mouth to respond, but he was stopped by the worker motioning it was their turn to order.

Taeyong turned away from Jaehyun and went to pick up the snacks. The alpha was left dumbfounded. He slowly walked up to the snack booth and stood next to the omega. The atmosphere was intense and weird; Jaehyun could tell that the worker felt it too.

  
  


The omega ordered popcorn and some snickers before turning to the alpha.

"What do you want?" he said emotionlessly.

"Uh, I'll just share the popcorn with you-"

"No, you can get your own if you want some," Taeyong said with a tone Jaehyun had never heard before.

"I-" Taeyong turned his head back to the worker and ordered a separate popcorn for the alpha.

He paid for the snacks, along with the two Sprites he got as well, and had Jaehyun carry what he was eating.

They took their seats in the back and placed their treats down. The tension was still there and Jaehyun didn't want the rest of the night to be this way. The previews were still showing so they would have enough time to converse if they wanted to.

Taeyong was already eating his popcorn when Jaehyun shattered the silence.

"So, do you usually see scary movies? Like is horror your favorite genre?" he asked.

Taeyong stopped eating, not expecting Jaehyun to talk to him. He finished chewing the popcorn he was eating before answering.

"Yes. I do that a lot with my best friend Doyoung. He loves scary movies too," Taeyong took a sip from his soda, "horror has always been my favorite along with romance."

He looked at Jaehyun, "What about you?"

"I enjoy horror but it's not my favorite. I love action movies," Jaehyun exclaimed while eating some popcorn in between.

Taeyong nodded, "Maybe we can see one together one day."

Jaehyun hummed, "Yeah, maybe."

They sat in silence again, but not for long. The lights started dimming down, signaling the movie was starting.

Jaehyun silenced his phone and placed his popcorn on top of his lap.

The movie started with a group of friends on Halloween who stumbled upon a haunted house and went inside, taking a book filled with scary stories. They started telling the stories to each other by the fire and not much happened after. Some of the friends ended up lost and never to be seen again.

The movie wasn't as scary as Jaehyun thought it would be.

He looked over at Taeyong who was eating his snickers without taking his eyes off the screen. Jaehyun chuckled. The omega was so invested into the movie.

The alpha looked back at the screen and it was a total blackout. He shrugged and took a handful of popcorn, throwing it into his mouth. 

What he did not expect was a ghost to appear, screaming her head off with blood filling the room she was in.

Jaehyun was jumping up and spilling his popcorn all over the floor as he let out a scream.

Taeyong's laughter filled the theater and he could barely catch his breath. The alpha's heart was beating a thousand times per second and he himself was shaking. Taeyong just continued to giggle and send glares to Jaehyun's way as the movie went to a finish.

Taeyong walked out first with Jaehyun right behind, still embarrassed over his outburst in the theater. 

They made it out and now stood by their cars in the driveway. Taeyong had his hand over his mouth, trying to contain his endless laughter. The alpha leaned against his car and crossed his arms.

"Okay, you can stop laughing at me now," he looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes.

"S-Sorry," Taeyong giggled, "I just didn't expect such a big alpha like you to scream so loud." The omega looked at his feet and shook his head before looking up at Jaehyun, "Ha, I didn't even scream once."

"Oh whatever, omega. You were probably shitting yourself on the inside." Jaehyun retorted, still looking away from the Taeyong.

"Eh, not really. The movie was a basic scare for me. I've seen scarier," the omega shrugged. He exhaled as the last bit of laughter left and now played with the end of his hoodie, "Did you like the movie?" Taeyong asked hushfully.

The alpha faced Taeyong and crossed his arms, "Yeah, I guess it was good."

Taeyong chuckled, "Well, I'm glad you liked it." He took out his phone and looked at the time, "I'll talk to you later? Or, um..." he trailed off.

_ Give him a chance. Give him a chance. Give him a chance.  _

"Let's hang out again soon," Jaehyun declared. The omega looked up with his eyes turned into saucers, "I'll text you and let you know when I'm free. I'll even pick you up as well. Sounds good?" Jaehyun tilted his head.

Taeyong nodded, "Uh, yeah."

Jaehyun smiled, "Okay, well I'll see you soon Taeyong." He took a step closer to the omega and brushed his hair above his ear, subsequently leaning down and enveloping the shorter in an (awkward) hug. 

The alpha pulled away. It was dark, but Jaehyun could see the bright pink blush on Taeyong's face that was not from his makeup. 

He was waiting for the omega to get in his car and drive off first before he left. 

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

It was now Tuesday; four days after Taeyong and Jaehyun went to hang out at the movies.

Jaehyun was on his lunch break. There was this bakery he frequently bought cannolis from but only went there once. He usually would have them delivered to his office or have Jungwoo get them for him.

He decided he wouldn’t be a lazy ass today, and would walk to the bakery to get the treats himself.

The smell of freshly baked bread filled his nostrils as the alpha was walking in Sweet Tooth bakery. He came right on time as the line was not too long. The place was pretty popular.

The last time he came into the bakery was a year ago and the place still looked the same; light pink and baby blue decorations on the floor and the walls, with white chairs and tables. 

A couple of people were on their laptops with coffee at their side, probably university students. Jaehyun got in the line, knowing what he would order but still looked at the menu to see if there was a special.

He felt kinda overdressed in his suit, but he did just come from work. As the two people in front of him had finished ordering, Jaehyun was now next in line. 

He smiled at the cashier; a man who resembled a rabbit. 

“Hi, I would like to get two cannolis and a small pumpkin spice latte,” Jaehyun ordered.

“Okay, coming right up,” the man, Doyoung as his name tag read, said enthusiastically. 

The alpha paid for his order and waited to the side. A calming tune was playing inside the bakery and Jaehyun hummed along. A thought crossed his mind as he was waiting. 

_ "Yes. I do that a lot with my best friend Doyoung.” _

Jaehyun immediately shook the thought away. It could just be a coincidence. 

He tensed up as his name was called. 

The scent.

He slowly turned around and there Taeyong was, holding Jaehyun’s latte and bag of cannolis in his hands.

The omega was wearing the cutest pink apron and was completely bare-faced. 

He still was beautiful.

The alpha walked up to Taeyong and grinned.

“Jae-Jaehyun?” Taeyong’s voice shook, “What are you doing here?”

From the side, Doyoung took a glance at the two and arched his eyebrow as he was quietly listening in.

Jaehyun scratched the back of his nape, “I always get cannolis from here. I usually have them delivered or my assistant picks them up for me.”

Taeyong’s eyes widened, “Wow, I didn’t know someone could like my cannolis so much,” Taeyong giggled, no longer taken aback.

Now it was Jaehyun’s turn to be shocked. 

“You’re the one who makes the cannolis?” he asked, amazed.

“Not only that, but a lot of the other goods as well. And he owns the bakery,” Doyoung inserted. He held out his hand to Jaehyun, “Hi, I’m Doyoung. You must be Jaehyun, the guy Taeyong can’t stop talking about.”

“Doyoung!” Taeyong whined, a blush creeping onto his face.

Doyoung rolled his eyes, “I’m Taeyong’s best friend by the way.”

Jaehyun clasped his hand and shook it, “Hi. Taeyong has told me about you.”

“Oh really? It hope it hasn’t been anything bad,” Doyoung squinted his eyes at the omega.

“No,” Jaehyun his head, “he just said how you guys like to watch scary movies together.”

“Oh, that. Yup, that’s true,” Doyoung confirmed. As he was conversing with the mates, the line kept getting longer and longer,   
“Taeyong, take a break and have a talk with Jaehyun. I’ll call up Yuta to help with the shop.”

“What?” Taeyong looked at his best friend as if he had lost his mind.

Doyoung started pushing Taeyong away from the counter, “Go on! Have some time with your man. I’m tired of hearing you say how much you miss him.”

“I’ve never said that!” Taeyong protested as he stopped in front of Jaehyun. The alpha looked down at his watch. His break would be over soon but he could spend some time with Taeyong.

He texted Jungwoo to let him know he would be a little late. 

“Um… here’s your food and your drink,” Taeyong handed Jaehyun his stuff, “You don’t have to-”

“Let’s go sit down and chat,” Jaehyun smiled and motioned his head to the side.

“Oh okay,” Taeyong followed Jaehyun to a table in the corner near the windowsill. Jaehyun placed his coffee down and the bag filled with cannolis.

“So you missed me?” Jaehyun teased.

“What? No, definitely not,” Taeyong tried to hide his reddened face as he waved his hands frantically, “Doyoung is always telling lies.”

“Mhm,” Jaehyun chuckled, “How have you been?”

“Um, I’ve been fine. Just working,” Taeyong said.

The alpha nodded. He took out a cannoli and placed it on a napkin in front of Taeyong.

Taeyong looked at Jaehyun, questioning.

“It’s for you,” the alpha said.

“But-”

“It’s fine, Taeyong,” Jaehyun dismissed, “I don’t want you to be starving while I’m eating.”

The omega nodded. He shyly took a bite of the cannoli as Jaehun took a sip of his latte.

The alpha left out a satisfied moan when the taste hit his tongue, “This is so good!”

Taeyong smiled, “Thanks. I’m sure every place has the latte right now but I like to add my own touches to it too.”

“Oh man. If only this wasn’t a seasonal thing, I would be buying this everyday along with my cannolis,” Jaehyun exclaimed.

“I used to wonder who would always have Yuta deliver cannolis. I knew it was to some company but wow, I can’t believe it was you this whole time.”

“Same for me when I found out that you not only make my favorite cannolis, but also own my favorite bakery,” Taeyong almost choked on the cannoli. He started coughing and the worried alpha lent him his latte which the omega declined, waving his hand.

After catching his breath, Taeyong spoke up, “This is your favorite bakery?” he asked in shock.

“Mhm,” the alpha nodded, trying to eat his cannoli as fast as possible so he could answer Taeyong’s question. He swallowed the last bit with the help of his latte, “It’s been my favorite ever since I stepped foot in here a year ago. I’ve eaten at other bakeries before but their cannolis never tasted as good as yours.”

“Wow I-I’m flattered,” Taeyong admitted. The omega started fiddling with his fingers, “I can’t help but think what if we would have met earlier?”

Jaehyun abruptly stopped eating and paused.

Taeyong started to stutter, “I-I just meant, like uh…”

The alpha swallowed and wiped his mouth, moving his trash to the side, “That would have been something.”

Taeyong frowned, “What do you mean by that?”

Jaehyun sighed, “My older brother found his soulmate around the same time two years ago. My parents were so happy and started to rub it in my face that I needed to do the same. It just pissed me off more so I started to go haywire and go to clubs almost every night, even when I had work, and would get laid, do drugs, and get wasted. Not all at the same time or day but those three things. My parents were so disappointed in me but I wanted them to stop forcing me to do something I didn’t want.”

“Jaehyun…” Taeyong inched his hand closer to the alpha, too nervous to place his hand on top so he just touched Jaehyun’s fingers.

Jaehyun hung his head, “I didn’t notice how bad it was affecting my health until I had to go to the hospital. Seeing my mom’s tear streaked face and my dad’s crestfallen face really hurt me,” the alpha finally looked up and exhaled, “Afterwards I stopped going to clubs, drinking and doing drugs. I only go to Johnny’s parties, and I still did hookups from time to time, but it’s been a while since my last one.”

The omega was quiet. He looked as if he was deep in thoughts, trying to look for the right words to say. Jaehyun interlocked their fingers. 

“I’m okay now, so you don’t have to worry Taeyong,” Jaehyun carded his fingers through the omega’s hair absentmindedly. Taeyong ducked his head and started to sniffle.

“Taeyong?”

“I’m so sorry, Jaehyun,” the omega croaked out.

“What?! Why? Taeyong, look at me please.”

The omega shook his head. Jaehyun looked at the counter, hoping Doyoung wasn’t watching. He cupped Taeyong’s cheek and tilted his face up, “What’s wrong?” he said softly.

“J-Just, you ended up doing bad things because your parents kept pressuring you to find your mate. Now, here I am and it’s not making things any better.”

“It’s fine,” Jaehyun denied, “At first I was unhappy about the situation but honestly, I’m not anymore. The more I get to know you, it’s like all the ill feelings I had before started to disappear.”

“Please don’t think this is any of your fault or that I’m mad at you,” the alpha reassured, “We’re mates and we can’t change that so let’s just try to make whatever we have right now work.”

“Okay?” Jaehyun asked.

Taeyong looked down and nibbled on his bottom lip before answering.

“Okay.”

* * *

Rapid knocks were heard at Jaehyun's door. It was Friday, and he decided to work from home.

He had texted Taeyong that he would take him on a picnic tomorrow afternoon at Han park. The omega seemed very excited.

Jaehyun threw on a tank top (he usually slept with no shirt on) and fixed his bed hair before opening the door.

It was Johnny.

"Hey, man!" Johnny crushed Jaehyun into a hug. He backed away a bit but still kept ahold of Jaehyun with the biggest smile on his face, "How's everything going with Taeyong?"

"I'll tell you the minute you stop depleting my oxygen and come into my apartment," Jaehyun said in between breaths.

Johnny backed away in surprise, "Oh sorry, you know how I get when I'm just so happy about something," Johnny skipped his way into Jaehyun's place and flopped on the couch. Jaehyun rolled his eyes as he closed the door. 

"So?” Johnny inquired.

"So what?"

"Taeyong, stupid!" the older alpha threw his arms up in distress.

"Oh yeah," Jaehyun sat across Johnny in his arm chair, "It's been well. We've been texting and calling each other whenever we have the time. Just small talks, nothing really deep."

"That's good, at least you're making progress," Johnny sat up and stretched his arms, "He told me you were a complete jerk at first, which, I told him, was normal." Jaehyun nudged Johnny's shoulder. "What?! It's the truth," Johnny groaned, holding his arm like he had been in pain.

"It's nice that you're giving him a chance even if it might only be as friends right now."

"Honestly, I would have kept being a jerk to him but I can't resist the bond," Jaehyun said truthfully. Johnny's brow furrowed.

"So, you really don't like him, huh?"

"No, I mean, yes, I like him but you know me John," Jaehyun stood up and paced around, "I usually don't go for omegas like him. He's just so soft and cute and I'm just not used to it. But the more I get to know him, it’s just… I can’t put it to words."

Johnny stood up and grabbed ahold of his best friend, yanking him to a stop. Jaehyun kept on rambling, "I’m not sure if I settle down right now. I like having fun and just getting laid and not having to worry about ruining a relationship. If I'm tied down, people won't be throwing themselves at me anymore and Johnny, you know how much I  _ love  _ the attention."

The taller alpha shook his head, "Jaehyun, stop rambling and just look at me," he squeezed the younger alpha’s shoulder just hard enough, causing Jaehyun to look up at him, "I understand you're still hooked up on the bachelor life but you're going to be 27 soon. I think it's time for you to give that up and look for someone to spend the rest of your life with."

Johnny carded through Jaehyun's hair, "I don't think you have realized how lucky you are to have found your mate. Some people go through their whole lives without finding theirs, so take advantage of it. I know relationships have never been your thing, but I think it's time to change that. Taeyong seems like a wonderful person and even though he may not be the type you usually go for, he may be what you need."

Jaehyun looked down as he soaked in every word his best friend was saying. The alpha was older than him and he understood a lot. Jaehyun knew every word the taller alpha was saying was right.

"Taeyong is your mate, you can't deny that. Finding your mate is a huge thing for an omega. It’s up to you, Jaehyun, to be the protecting and loving alpha that Taeyong deserves and needs. Really give this new relationship your all."

Johnny patted Jaehyun on the back. 

"Plus, who said you can't have fun and get laid with Taeyong?" the older alpha joked.

Jaehyun grinned and a little chuckle escaped his lips, "You're right," He said.

"About what? The having fun and getting laid part?" Johnny raised his eyebrow.

"No, dummy- well that too- but I was talking about everything you said," the younger alpha exclaimed, "I know my parents would be proud and shocked to hear me say this but it is time for me to put a stop to my hookups and really settle down. Taeyong is really amazing and I would love to be in a committed relationship with him."

"Oh my god! Yes, Jaehyun! That's exactly what I wanted to hear," Johnny squealed.

"Oh shut up," Jaehyun scoffed but laughed afterwards.

* * *

Jaehyun was outside Taeyong's house, waiting patiently for the omega. He took a brief look at the back; a picnic basket with a blanket over it, hindering the delicious food he made. 

As the alpha plopped in a mint, the omega sauntered out and got in Jaehyun's Volkswagen. 

"Hey, Jae,” Taeyong perked with a grin on his face. The omega had glittery baby blue eyeshadow on, with clear lip gloss and was wearing a light blue hoodie, with pants and blue converse. He smelled even more enchanting as he did before.

"Hi, Yong,” Jaehyun used the nickname that he frequently called Taeyong when they were on the phone, "You look... cute."

Taeyong looked down, a blush creeping up on his face, "Thanks,” he uttered.

"Buckle up, I have something great planned for today," Jaehyun said, and the omega did just that as he was told. The alpha started driving off and made their way to their destination.

They arrived at the park, and found the perfect spot where there wasn't a lot of people nearby and was in the shade.

Jaehyun laid out the checkered blanket on the ground, and placed the basket on top. He let Taeyong sit down first before he did.

He basked in the sun and the wind blowing through his hair before taking out the food that he packed: two turkey and cheese sandwiches with strawberries and pineapples on the side.

Taeyong giggled, picking at the sandwich in his hand. Jaehyun took a bite and looked over at Taeyong with a questioning expression.

“It’s just that, this is a pretty cliche date, don't you think?" the omega shrugged.

"But you like it right?" Jaehyun inquired.

Taeyong nodded, finally taking a bite of his sandwich, "Yeah, I like anything I do with you,” he shifted his attention to the alpha and showed a little smile before looking up at the sun.

They ate in a comfortable silence before Jaehyun spoke up.

"Sorry, I just realized I forgot the drinks,” Jaehyun mumbled, "Are you thirsty?" Taeyong, who was still eating his sandwich (he was a slow eater), shook his head. 

"No, not now at least. Maybe later,” he answered. Jaehyhun hummed. He laid on his back with his arms behind his head.

"So, uh, how's everything?" Jaehyun muttered. Even though the mates practically talked to each other everyday through text messages and phone calls, it was still a little bit awkward conversing face to face.

Taeyong took the last bite of his sandwich, and put the plastic bag it came with in the picnic basket, before laying on his side, facing Jaehyun.

"It's been well, I’m still looking for a dance studio for sale," Taeyong said.

"How's the bakery?"

"Business has been great. I've been getting way more customers than before," Taeyong poked Jaehyun's dimple, "Thanks to you."

After talking more to Taeyong, Jaehyun found out the bakery was more of a temporary thing for the omega before he could get enough money to buy a dance studio. The omega said it was his dream to be a dance teacher, and teach people from all age ranges the different styles of dance. 

Jaehyun decided to promote the bakery at his job, and even have his workers print out slogans and flyers for Taeyong to give to the people at his bakery. 

"Well, I really want you to get that dance studio you've been wishing for. But no need to thank me, thank YOU for those wonderful cannolis you make,” the alpha booped Taeyong's nose. He looked up at the omega with his perfect dimpled smile.

The omega was already looking at him with the slightest smile on his face. Jaehyun turned on his side and scooted closer to the omega.

Taryong visibly tensed up but didn't move an inch away. The omega's scent was heavenly and Jaehyun wanted to drown in him. He now got used to the omega’s scent and it no longer bothered him. As the alpha got to know Taeyong more and more each day, the omega wasn't like what he thought he was. Taeyong indeed was sweet and cute and beautiful but he was also hard working, caring and ambitious. Their late night conversations and random text messages had brought them closer.

"Taeyong, I have something to tell you," Jaehyun placed his hand on top of the omega’s. Taeyong's hand was shaking but the alpha held it tightly. Jaehyun lightly brushed through Taeyong's knuckles with his thumb, "I would love to pursue something more than just a friendship with you."

Before Jaehyun could continue, the omega pulled away, "Jaehyun, I- Wait,” he said worriedly.

"What is it?" Jaehyun asked, concerned. He sat up and had his full attention on the omega. Taeyong wrapped his arms around his legs and looked straight at Jaehyun.

"I'm really happy to have found you, my mate. But, I want to make sure your 100% about this,” he turned towards Jaehyun, "There’s also a part of me that thinks we’re moving a little too fast."

"I-"

"You said it yourself you wouldn't be ready anytime soon to settle down and be in a committed relationship, but I'm 28 and I really want to have a family soon. Not before my dance studio but soon, maybe early 30s. I don't want to have to go through false promises like I did in my old relationship," Taeyong looked away and sighed, hanging his head, "Finding my mate was more stressful than I thought and we didn't start off on the best terms so I'm kinda hesitant to start this. It's literally only been 4 weeks."

"I know that, Taeyong. But I'm ready, believe me," Jaehyun pleaded. He took ahold of Taeyong's hands and squeezed them for reassurance, "My mind has just been about you, and I know we said we would start off as friends, but all I want to do is hug and kiss you and just be around you all the time. Taeyong, you're like a magnet, and no matter how much I tried to distance myself from you, it just didn't work. It took me a while to realize that it's time for me to change my ways and be in a happy, loving relationship. And I want to do that with you."

Taeyong's vision was blurred with tears. A teardrop rolled down, and Jaehyun cupped the omega's cheek to brush it away with his thumb.

"I really, really like you, Yong and I can feel that soon enough, I will be saying I love you. You're too irresistible, and I'm falling for every single part of you. From your eyeshadow to cute button nose, to your tiny waist, even to your non-existent ass," Taeyong giggled and shoved Jaehyun's shoulder gently, "You're a great cook and baker, and I want to be there to witness you get your first ever dance studio. You've worked so hard and you deserve it. Anyone would be crazy not to be head over heels for you to be honest."

"Jae, are you trying to have me bawl my eyes out?" Taeyong sniffled.

"No, I'm just stating facts," Jaehyun took ahold of Taeyong's face with both of his hands, "So, what do you say? Lee Taeyong, will you be my boyfriend?"

Taeyong’s torn expression turned into the biggest smile ever.

"Of course."

Jaehyun leaned in and kissed the omega on the lips softly. Taeyong smiled into the kiss, which caused Jaehyun to grin as well. The kiss was the sweetest thing yet. The alpha pulled away first and both Taeyong and Jaehyun had smiles on their faces with glassy eyes.

Jaehyun embraced Taeyong as they watched the sunset together. 


End file.
